Morning Myst
by Holly-Lee
Summary: Bella has everything that she fought for when she was human, but just when she thinks everything is going to be perfect now, something bigger than the Volturi is coming for them......
1. Preface

**Preface**

My life so far had been perfect. Human as well as my _new _life. I had everything I ever wanted and needed. But I never dreamed it could, would end or be taken just as quickly.

I walked into the kitchen; and a hole appeared suddenly in the disappearance of where my heart should be as I saw him lying on the ground. His body still, and crippled. He was still alive, just unconscious and wounded badly. I panned in my head at what could have happened? Then a small whisper came from his unmoving lips as he lye 'I'm sorry – there was so many' my eyes opened wide and I raced through the house at an unbelievable pace. Edward pulled me to a halt and his eyes burned into mine. They were hard, worried, fuming and looked like they could have tears in them. It was then that I knew what they had taken and consequently…….what we had lost.


	2. Uncle Emmett Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, who I hope continues with the series. This is just my own carry on from the 4__th__ book "Breaking Dawn". Please note that there are references and quotes from the series of books._

**_A/N:_** _Hey Guys this is my first fan ficiton, so I ask you to please be gentle with it and give reviews! If I get reviews I will update :D So it works both ways - Holly Lee_

**Uncle Emmett - Part 1**

'Nessie, Please!'

I looked at Edward who was …. _trying_ … to get Renesmee to eat her breakfast. She was being very difficult this morning. I had made her eggs on toast with orange juice – a good healthy meal for a frequently growing little half human body – But the fact that she wanted her glass of donated blood, was over powering her.

"Bella help me!' Edward glared towards me, his eyes pleading. The look reminded me of Emmett when he was confused, but when Emmett looked confused I always had the urge to laugh. This was no exception.

Suppressing my laughter, was easier said then done, but Edward being Edward and the expression on his face made that ridiculously hard - that without warning I burst into laughter.

'It's not funny!' he glared at me, mystified at why I was laughing at him.

'Like hell it isn't!' I was giggling.

Edward continued to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

'Ok….OK!,' I turned to face my little spitting image of Edward.

"Renesmee please be a good girl for daddy – don't look at me like that! (Nessie was giving me Edwards look, the look that she did not want to agree – but was going to anyway) ….or I will have to tell Jacob not to come around for a few days'.

That aught to do the trick, as much as Edward didn't like the fact that she was so close to Jacob (my werewolf friend) he was particularly concerned that she didn't actually live of just blood and that she ate human food, even if the taste and smell was revolting. But that was how it was meant to be. That is what half her genes where made up of – Human.

She looked at me as if she could not believe what she was hearing and Edward looked like what I had just said, was the best news he had heard in ages.

Edward chuckled as Nessie rested her hand on his face.

'_What?_' I asked curiously.

Esme had told me, that even though they her children – biological or not - she didn't like secrets to be kept from her.

I guess, I didn't like it either.

There was nothing, ever really, that I couldn't tell my mom.

Well, except for the fact that my _then _boyfriend just so happened to be a vampire, I broke my leg and lost a lot of blood from an enemy vampire. Jacob was a werewolf and I always planned on becoming apart of that family, and now, well, I am one and married to one, with a daughter who can live of both blood and human produce.

That was really the only thing that I couldn't tell my mom. Otherwise she knew everything.

I heard a buzzing noise coming from the counter – It was Esme. I flipped it open then hit the answer key.

"Bella"

"Hi Bella, Its me, Alice said you should watch out for something in the next few moments. It might get hectic"

"Hectic? Huh?"

"I'm just the messenger darling, we will see you soon"

"Thanks Esme, bye"

I pressed the end call and placed the phone back onto the counter. What was Alice on about? Nothing hectic was going to happen. It was all so quiet and peaceful – well, almost. Renesmee was still having a mental convocation with Edward and I was still interested.

'Don't ask me! Your mother has given you the choice; I'm staying right out of it!' Edward laughed at her.

I got the feeling that she was pleading with Edward to help change my mind, but he liked this ultimatum too much to intervene. In that, same instant he had finished his sentence, her little fist punched his face. The sound was like a glass falling and shattering, leaving the echoing sound to fill the room. Renesmee _obviously did_ not like the idea of him staying out of _this_ conversation.

This must have been what Alice saw.

Edward sat there in disbelief. I stood there with my eyes as wide as they would go, unable to get a clear enough head to understand what had just happened.

'Renesmee! Don't you ever hit your father!' I growled after a few seconds.

My eyes locked on hers. I had to admit it was funny, but, never less not acceptable.

Even though she was only just eighteen months old, she looked like she was 7 years of age; she understood a lot that came out of our mouths, and picked up a lot from the world around her. Charlie had become happy, because she had started to take an interest into sports. Edward and I at the time had said she inherited that from the _Cullen_ side.

Sliding back into reality, I had to punish my daughter.

'For that Jacob is defiantly not coming over today!'

I knew it would hurt her but discipline was the key here. If it worked for normal human children – it most certainly would work for a half-vampire, half-human child.

Her eyes fixed on me and she knew that what she had done was wide off the mark. She also knew that I was being serious, which made me feel terribly guilty – but I had to stick to this, how else would she learn?

I closed my eyes as I felt the guilt wash over me. I sensed Edwards hand in the small of my back, as I breathed in and out. I couldn't bare to look at her face when she was hurt like that.

_Mother Nature _is what it was called, the bonding with mother and child. I opened my eyes and looked at her. But her gaze was on Edward.

"I'm…I'm… I'm sorry Daddy' her little pink lips pouting. Her chocolate brown eyes started to fill up with tears and her face flushed a rose pink.

I was surprised –within the guilt - that she made the effort to correct her behaviour using words.

Then Edward glanced at me, his expression …. His expression looked like I was the one who should be punished!

'Its ok darling, but your mother is right. No Jacob today, you can spend the day with Uncle Emmett instead, your mother and I are going out to have a very special time tonight' his eyes smouldered and he had a very cheeky grin on his face – and I knew what he wanted – and I wanted it just as bad. The guilt instantly left my body and was filled with the frenzied urge.

I had to control myself, before I did something I did not want Nessie to see. Not at such an early age, too embarrassing.

She looked sad, but nodded in defeat, she would acknowledge her punishment. Edward looked towards me, his face full of confusion.

"How do you get her to do what you want, without any fuss?" He continued to look at me, this time with the eyes of wonder.

"Mothers touch" I smiled, Edward silently chuckled to himself. I was pretty sure I heard him say _amazing woman _under his breath, but I knew I had a full on list for today so, I kept it to myself.

I glanced down at the clothes that I was wearing - an old overly large tattered gray shirt with AC/DC written on them and a pair of Edward's briefs - and I realised that I should probably be getting dressed for the day.

As much as this vampire life had its differences to being human, I made the effort to _act _normal. Like at night, having a shower, and putting my pyjamas on – though it was completely not necessary to do so, and I wouldn't call Edward's clothes pyjamas – but when Charlie came over and stayed late, it made him feel more comfortable and that was the main thing, blending into society when really we didn't belong at all.

Tonight was a special night - mine and Edward's first anniversary as husband and wife. We had to delay our actual day of our wedding anniversary because of events involving Jacob being _very _pigheaded.

Not to mention, soon, if I didn't pick something from my overly massive closet Alice would show up and do it for me.

I sighed, and at that same moment, Edward chuckled.

"I can hear Alice coming,' he smirked 'she isn't happy that you haven't chosen an outfit for tonight' he stiffed a small laugh.

I felt the sudden urge to pull his chair out from under him, because he thought it was funny for Alice to play dress up - only if he could watch.

But a more important consideration came to mind – Alice? Here? Dressing?

'Awww, crap!" I groaned and ran to the closet. Edward lowered his head, and continued to read the paper.

I managed to take the time to look at my double doors to my closet. With a sigh, I pulled them back and glanced at the clothes that hung – _everywhere_.

Once again, I had to remind myself on how Alice had managed to convince Esme on this monstrosity. There were enough clothes to last 4 lifetimes, however, Alice being Alice would never let you wear the same thing twice, which was something I detested.

I looked around. I was sure there was a nice blue silk dress here – _somewhere._

I found it.

It was amongst all the other frilly silk items of clothing's that had designer labels on them.

I unzipped the preservation to glance at the flowing navy blue dress. Cut in all the right places, so that would highlight my flawless body - A Perrine Bruyere design, just like my wedding dress.

I left it hanging and chucked on some jeans and nice tank top. I heard Edward groan in the kitchen – Jacob was here and he obviously didn't like the idea of not seeing Nessie today.

I paced back to where Jacob was standing in the kitchen.

'I'm so sorry Jake! I should have called to tell you, but I mean she has to learn that there are consequences to bad behaviour" I sighed.

He pushed out his bottom lip and for a second I wondered if he was going to push me on this – he heaved a sighed in defeat – wise of him.

"So what did she do, to not be allowed to see this?" He asked enquiringly.

I laughed at his appearance – he was pointing to himself and holding himself as if he were the only thing on this earth that mattered - and then was solemn.

"She punched Edward, I don't know where she is being taught this behaviour" I sighed.

I wish I did know, I would be having words to whoever was teaching _mine and Edwards _daughter such bad behaviour.

"Good girl!" Jacob grinned towards Nessie then burst into laughter, and Edward growled.

"Shut up Jake!" I hissed towards him.

"Ill tell you where she is learning it" amusement breaking in and out of his sentence.

What?! Jake knew and didn't tell me?! I glared at him while he _tried _to manage his laughter; Edward was doing the exact same thing as me. Just glaring. Then Edward let out a growl and his eyes grew wide as if something he had just seen reacted like a catalyst.

'Jake,' I spoke softly, "I think you had better go" I tried to brace myself for whatever Edward was going to do, but I wasn't sure.

Jake took in Edwards face and obviously decided it would be good for him to get out of the house. Edward looked pissed, and I think it was Jakes first time seeing Edward like that.

"I'm outta here Bell's" Jake grinned and took off before Edward screamed the words 'EMMETT!'


End file.
